Shuujin
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Ahora lo unico que me queda son aviones de papel, sus aviones de papel, nuestra unica forma de hablar. Mi unica esperanza y razón de vivir, para mí, un pobre Prisionero.
1. Prólogo

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

~Prólogo~

"Mi casa. ¿Qué casa? Un asqueroso campo de concentracion. Odio mi vida, no tengo razón para vivir." Eso pensaba hace unas semanas…Todo hasta que te conocí. Una hermosa chica de unos 14 años, rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros. Llevaba un gran sombrero blanco con un lazo rosa y un vestido blanco largo de tirantes. Una sonrisa amable, su sonrisa. Paseaba cerca de la verja de mi campo, se paró delante mia y sonrió. Me enamoré completamente. Ese día llevaba un cuaderno y un lapiz. Escribió en una hoja y escribió en ella. Hizo un avión de papel y me lo lanzó, pasando las verjas.

Ahora lo unico que me queda son aviones de papel, sus aviones de papel, nuestra unica forma de hablar. Mi unica esperanza y razón de vivir, para mí un pobre Prisionero.


	2. O1 La chica de la valla

**Shuujin (Prisionero)  
**

¡Holaa! Soy Kisaki-chan, y te agradezco que estés leyendo esto, este es mi segundo fic ^^ . En el Prólogo decidí no poner nada para que quedase más chulo ewe . Me mola ver un cachillo pequeño de texto, solo, sin mis locas opiniones xD. Este es un fic de Rin&Len, de la saga Shuujin/Kami Hikooki (Prisionero/Avión de Papel). Contaré la historia de Len, cuando esta en el campo de concentración (yo me entere de que era uno en la vocaloid-wiki xd), cuando conoce a Rin, lo que pasa…y todo, y no escribo lo que pasa porque **Eclipse-san** todavía no se ha visto el vídeo xd.

...Capítulo 01# ~La chica de la valla~ ...

Desperté en una sala pequeña, oscura, con un lado abierto, con rejas. Una pequeña ventana en el lado de la pared opuesto a la "pared" con rejas. 2 literas a los lados, con 4 tíos durmiendo en ellas. Yo soy uno de ellos, Len Kagamine, estoy en un campo de concentración desde la semana pasada. Hoy también me obligarán a trabajar para su beneficio. Llegaron unos oficiales, 3 para concretar. Uno de ellos era el "jefe", por así llamarlo. Tiene un cargo, pero en verdad no me interesa nada saberlo. Era alto y rubio, con gafas grises y ojos azules. Me tenia un odio increible, o eso me hacía creer.

Nos sacaron de las celdas tan grises y solitarias y nos llevaron al comedor, junto a todos los otros "Prisioneros". Nos despertaban a la hora de comer y solo nos daban comida y cena. Nada de desayuno ni merienda. Hoy, a mi "grupo", nos pusieron a cargar carretillas con tierra de un lado a otro del campo. Mis 3 compañeros sólo me dejaron dar 2 viajes, ida y vuelta. Dijeron que no debía cargar con tanto peso aun siendo un niño, que me sentase detrás de el edificio/comedor, y esperase ahí. Les obedecí. Son los 3 mayores que yo, y creo que prefieren hacerlo ellos.

Me senté y pensé, lo que me dijeron cuando me trajeron: "Esta, es ahora tu casa"

Mi casa... ¿Qué casa? Un asqueroso campo de concentracion. Odio mi vida, no tengo razón para vivir. Si ahora, vivir va a ser comer mierda y trabajar como un esclavo, eso no es vivir. Quiero morirme, enserio. No tiene sentido seguir viviendo, y encima les ahorro el favor a los generales de tener que matarme ellos.

Miré a la verja. Detrás de ella se podía ver una silueta de una chica, una hermosa chica de unos 14 años, rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba un gran sombrero blanco con un lazo rosa y un vestido blanco largo de tirantes, entre los brazos llevaba un pequeño estuche y unos folios. Notó que la estaba mirando, me devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Me enamoré al momento. Es un sentimiento triste, tan triste…para un Prisionero como yo. La niña bajó la mirada y se puso a escribir. Se acercó a la valla, pasó por debajo de ella un par de folios. Me acerque a ella. En su mirada azul se veía claramente que quería que los cogiera. Extendió la mano por la verja, a riesgo de electrocutarse, con un lapicero y un borrador. Tambien lo cogí. La chica se alejó un poco y lanzó un avión de papel. Cayó dentro del campo.

La chica sonrió y se fue, corriendo, por el prado verde inalcanzable para mí. Cogí el avión del suelo y lo abrí. Empecé a leer:

"_Querido chico de la valla:_

_Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Me encantaría saber por qué estás ahí dentro. ¿Qué hiciste? Me alegró mucho ver que me respondiste la sonrisa, tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Suelo pasear por aquí sola y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, ¿quieres ser mi amigo, chico de la valla? Me gustaría comunicarme contigo a través de aviones de papel, es divertido. ¿Utilizarás el lapicero, goma y folios que te he dado? Pero, claro, el lapiz y la goma, es un préstamo, tendrás que devolvermelo algún día, cuando salgas de ahí._

_Hasta mañana, con cariño, la chica de la valla."_

Arrugé el avión contra mi pecho, ese era ahora mi tesoro. El primero de mis grandes tesoros. Nuestros recuerdos.

Uno de mis compañeros me llamó para que llevase la última carretilla de tierra, y mancharme un poco, para aparentar mi trabajo. Me guardé el avión de papel en el bolsillo, junto el lápiz, la goma y los folios engorruñados.

Esperaré ansioso que llegue mañana para volver a encontrarnos, querida chica de la valla.

…..Capítulo 01#Fin…..

Jeje bueno, el primer capi de Shuujin ^^ Me ha costado bastante inventarme la carta de Rin, pero alfinal me ha salido sola xd. Me ha parecido muy cortito, pero esque si lo hago más largo sería estirar mucho el chicle enrollandome en los alrededores y eso. Me gustan los detalles pequeños y punto. Para que describirlo detalladamente…¿si existen fotos e imaginacion?

A veer, reviews ~

**Lily-chan: **Aquí esta el 1º! Y espero tener el segundo para mañana, al igual que el 3º de Proof of life. Sorry, se tienen que morir, es el destino xd. Pero luego es muy bonito porque acaban juntos en el cielo, con el coro del final en Kami Hikooki TwT

Amigas? Si ya lo somos! Xd

**Eclipse-saaan: **¿No te gustan sus voces? A mi me encantan *o* Si, la verdad es que hay unas canciones…TwT Yo no sé , pero a mi tambien me choca. Miku tiene que estar con Mikuo! Y Kaito me cae fatal, no se por qué , pero le odio. Creo que me afecto la diferencia de su cancion de los helados teniendo 19 años y la cancion de Spice! De Len con 14 ._. Esta fue la primera canción de Vocaloid que escuché, junto a Kami Hikooki/Avión de papel (La versión de Rin). Si, la continuaré. ¿Si, enserio? Gracias por creerlo ^^ Ah y te adelanto que tengo planeado hacer un fic de la saga del mal ;) Por si te interesa ^^

Saludos y dejen reviews si les gusto! No solo agregen a favoritos o alerta! Me gustaría saber la opinión de todo el que lo lee~

Bye, Bye~


	3. O2 El pobre prisionero enamorado

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

¡Holaa otra vez! ^^ Kisaki-chan al habla. Buenoo…el segundo capi de Shuujin.

...Capítulo 02# ~El pobre prisionero enamorado~ ...

Me volví a despertar en la sala pequeña y oscura, con rejas. Por la ventana se podía observar tierra, solo tierra. 2 literas a los lados, con 3 tíos durmiendo en ellas. Me levante sobresaltado y ví que uno de mis compañeros, el que dormia debajo del que había desaparecido, estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?-le pregunte.

-¿Kaito? Llegó el oficial Kagamine y se le llevó, solo me dijo "Jueves, fusilamientos"

Me quedé completamente afectado. Ellos 3 era lo unico que tenía, ahora solo quedan 2. Y quien sabe si la semana que viene me tocará a mi. El oficial Kagamine no me puede ni ver, creo que no soporta llevar el mismo apellido que yo, Len Kagamine.

Hoy también me obligarán a "trabajar" para su beneficio, si es que luego mis compañeros me dejan. Nos sacaron de las condenadas celdas y nos llevaron al asqueroso comedor, junto a todos.

Misión de hoy: Ordenar documentos. Estúpidez como un templo.

Obviamente, hoy si me dejaron. Tenía una pila enooooorme de papeles. Calculo unos 300 o más.

Pensé en lo pasado ayer, mis pensamientos de suicida y como aquella chica, la chica de la valla que atrapó mi pobre corazón, cambió mi vida.

Hice los documentos lo más rapido posible, y logré terminarlos. Miré al sol, era más o menos la misma hora de ayer. Salí fuera del edificio en el que estaba trabajando, me dieron permiso para poder caminar por el campo hasta la hora de la cena.

Fui corriendo detrás del comedor, para ver a la chica. Llegé, miré a la verja. Detrás de ella no había nada. Me senté a esperar, quizás todavía no había llegado. Se empezó a distinguir una silueta, la silueta de mi chica. Venía corriendo. Llegó a la valla y se sentó delante de ella.

-Hola, mi chico de la valla-. Y sonrió, tenía una hermosa voz.-Quiero saber cómo es tu voz.

-Hola, chica de la valla-. Le devolví la sonrisa y me levante del suelo. Su vista también se levantó para verme.-Pienso que hablar es una mala idea…Podedos seguir hablando por aviones de papel.

Saqué el avión que había escrito la noche anterior. Lo lancé a la verja, llegó a la chica.

Esta lo abrió y se puso a leerla. Recordé lo que habia escrito:

"_Querida chica de la valla:_

_Hola. Yo no estoy muy bien, estoy encerrado aquí, ¿y tú? No hice nada, llegaron unos tios raros y dijeron que esta era mi nueva casa. Tu sonrisa es mejor que la mía, me iluminó. Supongo que no tengo otra elección, ya te estoy respondiendo a este juego. La verdad es que prefiero los aviones, así no nos oirán y podré recordarte siempre que quiera. Ya lo estoy utilizando. Te lo devolveré, lo prometo, seguro que saldré . _

_Hasta mañana, con cariño, el chico de la valla."_

La chica terrminó de leer, o ose pareció. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sacó el cuaderno y el lápiz de un bolsido, y metió el avión en el. Escribió. Terminó, se levanto, lanzó el avión y se alejó.

-Hasta mañana, chico de la valla-. Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Corrí a coger el avión. Lo abrí y leí:

"_Querido chico de la valla:_

_Hola ^^. Yo... es un secreto, no puedo decirtelo. Debe de ser un infierno trabajar ahí, tienes que salir rápido, ¿si? Oh, que cosas me dices, chico de la valla, estás provocando que me sonroje y me empiece a interesar por ti…_

_Mañana te esperare yo, ¿bien?. _

_Con amor, la chica de la valla."_

Arrugé el avión contra mi pecho, otra vez. Si pudiera estallar, lo habría hecho. Juraría que estaba rojisímo, rojo fosforito. Empecé a derramar lágrimar. ¿Salir yo de aquí? Había dicho que si, pero se que es imposible. No hay futuro para mi, soy un asqueroso prisionero, nunca saldré de aquí. Me sequé las lágrimas, metí el avión en mi bolsillo y me fui.

Hasta mañana, mi gatita juguetona de la valla.

…..Capítulo 02#Fin…..

Jeje bueno, terminé ^^ Durante esta tarde intentaré subir el 3º de Proof of Life. Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo el fusilar a Kaito (ewe le odio, sorry x quienes le quieren u.u). Ah, los compis de la habita de Len son Kaito, Gakupo y Gumiya ^^. Ah, y lo del final, lo de _"Hasta mañana, mi gatita juguetona de la valla."_ , es que mientras lo escribía, estaba escuchando "Juvenile", de Rin&Len, y lo puse ewe

A veer, reviews ~

**Vainilla-san: **Jaja, a que es bonito? ewe Si, solitario está el pobre xD No hay que seeer perezosaaaa -.-¡ si no acabaras como yooo…xD Oks, te vere ^^ Entonces, fin de la transmision con Vainilla-san (?)

**Eclipse-saaan: **Si, tengo intención de actualizar a diario, aunque dentro de poco llega mi ola de examenes…pero intentare actualizar todos los dias ^^ Sii, las canciones son muy bonitas. Si, Aku no Monogatari. Porque me lié con las canciones y me costó bastante tiempo pillar la historia, asique, si a alguien le pasa lo mismo que a mi, lee el fic y se enterará mejor xd Gracias por agregarme a favs / , y no te preocupes, si no puedes, no problem ^^

**Lily-chaaaaaaan!** **: **Jaja me encanta que te encante ~ ^^ Esa es la escena "más bonita" hasta el momento, pero me gustaría hacer una "más bonita" aun ^^ Sii, ya, pero esque si noo noo pueden estar juntos nunca D: ¿Burlarse de ellas? Yo tambien las uso! En el tuenti es un equivalente a esta: ^^ , xd

**RinKagamine-san: **Jeje , me alegro de que te guste ^^ Pues ya está aquí el segundo :P

Si? Jaja me gusta que la gente flipe conmigo ê,e Jaja escribiendo desde la PSP, tiene que ser mu cansado xD . Saludooos ~

Y yaaa está ^^ Espero que te haya gustado! Ah, y dejen reviews :33' Si fuese un blog pondria algo asi de "¡Por cada comentario pones más alegre al reloj de Rin&Len", pero como no lo es, pues no lo pongo… Bah, esto solo son locuras mias…

Bye, Bye~


	4. O3 Un pequeño y hermoso sonrojo

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

Sin pablabras, bueno, si hay palabras, pero al final del cap xd

...Capítulo 03# ~Un pequeño y hermoso sonrojo~ ...

La sala pequeña y oscura. Con esa ventana estúpida. Ahora sólo están durmiendo Gakupo y Gumiya. Me levanté y me puse a escribir la respuesta para mi chica.

"_Para mi gatita (chica) juguetona de la valla:_

_Hola, amada. Bien, no estás obligada, no te conozco. Um, saldré lo más pronto posible, asi que, esperamé. ¿La señorita se sonroja por esas cosas? Pues tengo que decirla que está preciosa cuando se sonroja. ¿Interesarse en mi? Pues tengo que decirte que mi situación es igual. Eres como un ángel._

_Te estaré esperando. _

_Con amor, el chico de la valla, un pobre prisionero"_

-¿Qué haces, Len-kun?

Me dí la vuelta asustado, cayendome de la cama. Un gran golpe, ya que duermo en la litera de arriba.

-Ahh, ¿ves, Gumiya-dono? Le sorprendiste y le has tirado…

-Upps, bueno, da igual-. Gumiya me ayudó a levantarme.- ¿Estás bien, tio?

-¿Tu que cre-…?-No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Gakupo ya estaba leyendo la carta.-¡Eh! ¡Gakupo! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

Gumiya le quito la carta a Gakupo.

- ¿No sabes lo que es privacidad? - adoro tenerlo como amigo – Si alguien tiene que leerlo, ese sería yo.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Y yo creyendo en el! ¡Mis amigos son unos cotillas!

-¿Y esto que es Len-kun? ¿Una carta de amor?

-N-no, es una carta para mi amiga…

-¡¿A-amiga? ¿Cómo es eso, Len-dono?

-Shhhh, baja la voz Gakupo. Es una chica que conocí antes de ayer en la verja, y punto.

-¿Y estas enamorado de ella, no?

Gumiya dió en el clavo. Efectivamente, estoy enamorado de ella.

-S-si…-lo dije bastante avergonzado. Aunque mis compañeros se alegraron y me miraron con una cara que da miedo.

-¿Y es guapa?

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Y esta buena?

-Gumiyaaaaaa- le mire con cara desafiante- Es mia.

-Tio, son las hormonas, es lo primero en lo que me fijo.

Llegaron los oficiales, por suerte, no oyeron nada. Nos llevaron al comedor y nos dieron la "Misión de hoy": Ordenar documentos. Otra vez a repetir estupideces, pero esta estupidez a aumentado a una catedral. Calculo que hoy habrá unos 400 o más. Cada día aumentan de 100 en 100… Desesperantes…

Terminé lo más rapido posible, y logré terminarlos. Ya me estoy acostumbrando… Miré al sol, perfecto. Salí fuera del edificio, me volvieron a dar permiso para poder caminar por el campo, como ayer. Gumiya quería venir conmigo, pero no le dejé, le tiré en un hoyo que había por ahí, tardará un rato en salir de allí…

Llegé a la verja. Detrás de ella estaba ella, jugando dando vueltas. No me vió, asique lancé el avión, que, por "casualidad" le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-dijo la chica. Que se dio la vuelta buscando un responsable. Y ahí me vió. Se sonrojó levemente, me sonrió y se agachó a por el avión.

Caminamos ambos hasta quedarnos cerca de la valla. Solo nos separaba esa verja, la estúpida verja. La chica leyó la carta. Se empezó a sonrojar aun más. Intercalaba miradas a la carta y a mis ojos. ¿En que pensaría ella? ¿Lo mismo que yo? Sus ojos son preciosos, un hermoso azul…

Sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba terminando de escribir y haciendo el avión de papel. Se levantó rapidamente. Lanzó el avión y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirandome. Cogí el avión y me sonrió. Se fue, corriendo. Abrí el avión y leí:

"_Para mi chico conquistador de la valla:_

_Hola, chico conquistador. Claro que te esperare…¿y tu tambien me esperaras a mi? Nada, olvida eso. Si, me sonrojo por esas cosas…Gra-gracias, ¿te diviertes con esto? Si, cada día me importas más. Un ángel…guau, gra-gracias…Pe-pero yo no soy guapa, en cambio…tú si, querido prisionero._

_Con amor, la chica de la valla"_

Arrugé el avión contra mi pecho, una vez más. ¿Yo guapo? Me divierto, y mucho, contigo todo es rosa…Si te quedas a mi lado, aunque todo sea una mentira, pienso que podria llegar a serlo todo.  
Por favor, fuiste hasta aqui y hablaste conmigo, pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningun futuro. Y lo sé. Sin embargo, te miro. Así mañana estaré un poco mas feliz.

Guardé el avión y me fui, caminando lentamente, mirando aquel lugar.

El lugar en el que te conocí.

…..Capítulo 03#Fin…..

Jeje bueno, terminé ^^ Aaaains, he tardado mucho en escribirloo…pero esque no me venia la inspiracion, es decir, venia, pero se volvia a ir -.-¡ Ah, y creo que es un poco corto...pero el siguiente lo intentaré hacer más largo~.

Reviews ~

**Lily-chaaaaaaan!** **: **Si, pobrecico… Jaja aquí esta tu capi xd Tu cumple? Todavía queda mucho! Pero te voy a regalar un fic xD ya te lo dije

**Eclipse-saaan: **Jaja a mi me gustan mucho las tragedias, me limpian los ojos xd siempre que necesito limpiarme la vista me veo Clannad xd Si, estoy siguiendo más o menos la letra de Prisionero ~ ^^ Aunque hay cosas que me las invento ._.

Graciias ^^

Y yaaa está ^^ Espero que te haya gustado! Ah, y dejen reviews :33'

Buenoo~ me voy a seguir escribiendo que tengo ahí olvidao el regalo de mi lily-chan xd

Bye, Bye~


	5. O4 El comienzo de nuestro amor

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 04# ~El comienzo de nuestro amor~ ...

Otra vez mi estupida "habitación". Me levanté y busqué a Gakupo, no estaba por ningun lado.

-¡Gumiya! ¿Dónde está Gakupo?

-Ah, Len-kun, buenos dias…Gakupo…se intentó escapar ayer despues de cenar.

Ahora recuerdo que nos dijo que fuesemos a dormir ya, que el hablaría un rato con los de la otra celda. Idiota, ahora…por esa tontería…

-¿Y…sigue vivo?-pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Gumiya guardo silencio unos minutos.

-…Hace un rato ha venido Kagamine y nos ha dicho que a partir de mañana tú y yo dormiremos en una celda más pequeña, que no van a desperdiciar esta para 2 personas cuando pueden haber 4.

Eso me deprimio bastante.

-Pero bueno, el se lo buscó, ¿no crees, Len-kun?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pensandolo bien, me alegro de que le hayan pillado, si no, nos fusilarian a nosotros 2 junto a otras 8 personas… Ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir los 2 de aquí, pero no escaparnos, que nos dejen libres.

-Si…aunque eso es imposible…y 10 personas morirían por nuestra culpa…

-No, tenemos que salir de aquí-. Gumiya se puso serio.- Len, ¿acaso le has prometido a esa chica que vas a salir pero nunca saldrás de aquí? Podrías hacerla daño con tus mentiras.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible salir de aquí, y lo sabes, Gumiya.

Llegaron los generales y nos sacaron al comedor. Terminamos de comer, y escribí mi carta mientras nos daban la misión de hoy.

"_Para mi amada de la valla:_

_Mi chica que siempre me espera. ¿Eh? ¿Yo esperarte? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. Pues creo que me he enamorado de su sonrojo. Me divierto no sabes cuanto, espero todos los días que llegue este momento para poder verte. A mí ya no me puedes importar más porque eres mi todo. Eres preciosa. Gracias por el cumplido, pequeña gatita, pero debería cambiar su opinión sobre su aspecto._

_Con bastante amor, el prisionero de la valla"_

Termine de escribir, Gumiya me habló al oido

-Len, la misión de hoy consiste en cargar carretillas de ladrillos y pasarselos a los mayores, que están construyendo una chimenea.

Asentí y me levanté. Cuanto antes estuviesen todos los ladrillos, antes podría ir a verla.

Tardamos unas 3 o 4 horas. Miré al sol, era un poco tarde, haría unos 30 minutos que debía estar con ella. Cuando nos dejaron marcharnos, salí corriendo.

Llegé a la valla. La chica estaba sentada en el verde césped que había tras la verja. Tenía una cara triste. Estaba encogida con las rodillas en el pecho, como una bolita. Levanto la vista y me vió. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Obviamente a mi tambien me hizo sonreir.

Me senté delante de ella.

-Perdóname, no pude terminar antes.

La chica sólo sonrió. Le pasé el avión metiendo la mano por la verja, pero ella no lo cogió. Me levanté y lo lancé como tenía que ser. Ve y vuela. Ella lo cogió y me miró. La abrió y empezó a leer.

Nada más abrir la carta se empezó a sonrojar. Termino de leer, estaba como un tomate. Se puso a escribir. Terminó y se levantó. Hizo el avión y se levantó. Estaba roja. Mucho más roja.

-Mañana intenta no tardar, ¿vale?-lanzó el avión y se fue corriendo rojísima, a saber lo que ha escrito.

Cogí el avión al vuelo y cuando lo iba a abrir llego Gumiya.

-¡Eh, Len! ¡Corre, Kagamine nos está buscando para la celda! ¡Si no vamos rápido nos pillará!

Me metí en el bolsillo el avión mientras corria con Gumiya. Llegamos a tiempo.

Kagamine estaba delante de nuestra celda.

-Len, Gumiya, recojan lo que tengan en la celda.

Pasamos. Yo cogí mi pequeña bolsa, donde tenía los folios y los aviones. Gumiya cogió su bolsa con unas fotos de su antigua familia y su hermana.

Nos llevó a una celda más pequeña, igual que la anterior en todo lo demás si quitabas una litera. Cuando se fueron me senté en el suelo y saqué mis aviones de papel, incluido el del bolsillo. Con este último incluido, ya tenía 4 aviones. Son pocos, pero espero que aumenten. Me puse a jugar con el ultimo, haciendo como que lo lanzaba, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Recordé que aún no lo había leido. Lo abrí y leí:

"_Para mi amado de la valla:_

_Siempre te esperaré. Me encanta que me des todo tu tiempo porque en verdad quiero pasar el mio contigo. Pues… creo que yo…me he enamorado de ti.. Yo tambien espero todos los días que llegue este momento para poder verte. Tú eres muy importante, pero no dejes que sea tu todo, porque…si pasase algo…y ya no estuviese aquí…No te quedaría nada. Gracias prisionero, si tú me dices que lo soy, te creere._

_Con mucho amor, la chica enamorada de la valla"_

Las mejillas me arden. Gumiya me miró asustado.

-¿¡Len, tio, que te pasa! ¡¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estoy leyendo el avión, que pasa?

-¡Len, pareces una chimeneea! ¿Qué pone en esa carta?

-E-ella…se ha enamorado de mí.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eso es genial, tio!

Guardé todos los aviones rápidamente en la bolsa, se acercaban los generales a buscarnos para la cena. Nos levantamos y salimos de la celda.

Yo tambien te amo, mi chica de la valla.

…..Capítulo 03#Fin…..

Jeje bueno, terminé ^^ Aaaains, que bonitoo, ambos están enamoradoos…aunque no pueden estar juntooos T.T

A veer, reviews ~

**Eclipse-saaan: **La verdad esque son mu cotillas, si xd ¿Sabes? Creo que tus reflexiones me caen mal, muy mal. Solo digo eso~. Y porqueee no lo dicees? Ahora tengo intrigaa… ¬.¬ Dicen que la intriga mató al lector (?)(ni caso, me lo acabo de inventar).

**Liia-P: **Me alegro de que te gusteee Jaja ya lo he sacado! Gracias por pensar así. ^^

**Lily-chaaaaaaan!** **: **Jeje que pena que Len se haya enamorado de Rin y no de ti o de mí u.u Bueno, Rin es afortunada, muy afortunada (si no fuese por su destino *snif*)

Espero que te haya gustado! Ah, y dejen reviews :33'

Buenoo~ me voy a seguir escribiendo que tengo empezado un fic nuevo que no es de Vocaloid y tengo ganas de terminar el 1er capi. xd

Bye, Bye~


	6. O5 Mi novia

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 05# ~Mi "novia"~ ...

Abrí los ojos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde est-…? Ahh, estoy en una nueva celda. Bajé de mi cama, desperté a Gumiya.

-¡Gumiya! Vamos, hoy es Domingo, nos dejan hacer lo que queramos.

-Ahhh, Len… Buenos dias…Tienes razón, ¿me presentarás a tu novia?

-No, porque no es mi novia.

-Perfecto, pues yo seguiré durmiendo. Come y vete un rato a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya te encontraré cuando termines de hablar con ella…

Se volvió a dormir en pocos minutos, sorprendente. Salí de la celda, hoy cumplo 2 semanas en ese asqueroso campo…

Me dirigí al comedor. Terminamos de comer, y me fui a mi celda. Gumiya no estaba, estaría en otra celda haciendo el tonto.

Escribí mi carta para mi amada.

"_Para mi amada de la valla:_

_Pasaremos juntos el tiempo que podamos. Entonces, solo puedo decirte que ambos estamos enamorados. Antes no tenía nada, llegué aquí y te conocí; eres mi todo. No creo perderte, no creo en que te pase o me pase algo._

_Te amo. Te amo. En verdad te amo._

_Con un beso, el chico enamorado de la valla"_

Hice el avión y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Empecé a dar vueltas por el campo, el tiempo se pasaba lentisimo. Encontré a Gumiya en el comedor con otros prisioneros bailando encima de las mesas, con música alta. Supongo que se lo pasará í unirme a ellos un rato.

Llegada la hora en que llegaba mi amada, me marché de allí, dirección verja.

Llegé a ella. Mi amada todavía no habia llegado. Esperé de pié. Empecé a divisar una silueta, la silueta de MI chica. Caminaba lentamente, con una mano en el gorro. Parecía sofocada. Llegó a la valla, me sonrió y cayó al suelo. Sonrió levemente.

Le pasé el avión de papel, ella lo cogió. Empezó a leer. Se empezó a sonrojar más aun. Luego se le subieron los colores, supongo que estaba leyendo la parte del "_Te amo. Te amo. En verdad te amo."_

Miró a mis ojos, había terminado de leer.

-Yo tambien te amo-. Sonrió. Esa sonrisa me dejo de regalo un gran sonrojo.

Se puso a escribir rápidamente y me lanzó el avión, alejandose lentamente, con el sonjoro presente en todo momento.

Abrí el avión de papel.

"_Para mi amado de la valla:_

_Eso es un hecho querido~. ¿En serio? Pues entonces se puede decir que estamos "saliendo", ¿no? Es lo que se suele hacer cuando 2 personas están enamoradas. Si piensas así, entonces yo también dejaré que seas mi todo ._

_Yo tambien te amo, te amo. No sabes cuanto te amo._

_Con un ligero sonrojo, la chica enamorada de la valla"_

Guardé el avión. Caminé por el campo como un niño de 5 años al que le acaban de dar un caramelo. Pasé cerca del comedor, se oían ruidos. Me asomé, gente en corro. Parece una pelea. Tampoco me importa mucho…Volví por mi camino.

-¡Vamos Gumiya! ¡¿O esque ya te has cansado enano?

¿¡QUÉ! Me dí rapidamente la vuelta. ¿¡Gumiya se esta pegando con otro prisionero!

Me metí dentro del corro y arrastré a Gumiya de allí, convenciendo a su contrincante de dejarlo así.

Nos metimos en la celda. Sermoneé a Gumiya. Este solo pedia disculpas. Estaba echo un cristo. Tenía varias heridas. Sabía que los generales iban a sermonearle, y el lo sabía. Aun así peleó. Decidí dejarle e irme a cenar.

¿Por qué estoy aquí, y no contigo, mi "novia"?

…..Capítulo 05#Fin…..

Jeje terminé el 5 capítulo de Shuujiin ^^ Ahora que solo escribo Shuujin se siente un poco solo… Creo que hare eso…Si, probablemente lo haga…

Bueno, reviews:

**Liia-P:** Pobrecitos, no se se merecen eso, Len debería saltar la valla y reunirse con Rin, pero la maltita valla esta electrificada… -.-¡ PORQUE HE PUESTO QUE ESTA ELECTRIFICADA? Ú.Ú¡

**Lily-chan: **Jaja ya sabes, tenemos los turnos y todo ê,e xD Jaja seguro que a Len le importamos! Nadie le quiere igual que tú y yo ! ê,e

**Eclipse: **Bueno, pero me lo tienes que decir eeh xD Si, queda un Gumiya malherido… -.-¡ Jaja bueno, la verdad esque si se escapa fusilan a 10 personas, eso le echa para atrás; y si alguien le mata le fusilo (?) Jaja seguro que te encanta ^^

**Rin-chaan: **Me alegro de que te gustase~. Jaja gracias, gracias ^^ Saluuudoos~ (L)

Bueno, fin. Dejen reviews, nee?

Bye, Bye… (Como dice Rin…T.T)

Mata Ashitaa~ (Como dicen ambos en Kami Hikooki TTwTT)


	7. O6 La trampa para mi perdición

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 06# ~La trampa para mi perdición, tu posible perdición~ ...

Me desperté. Sabia lo que había. Gumiya no estaba. Hoy esta de "castigo", no sé si volverá. Bajé de mi cama.

-Asco de campo…

Salí de la celda, camino al comedor. La comida de hoy era asquerosa, más asquerosa imposible. Bueno, si, la han puesto peor…

Nos dieron un comunicado. Una gran noticia.

Volví a mi celda, tenía tiempo.

Escribí mi carta.

"_Para mi amada de la valla:_

_Han quitado la electricidad de la valla, pero…Si me escapo, fusilarán a 10 compañeros. Si, saliendo. Entonces, tu eres mi pequeña novia._

_Todo mi mundo 3_

_Te amo, te amo. No sabes cuanto te amo. Mucho, mucho._

_Con un beso, el chico enamorado de la valla"_

Hice el avión y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Volví corriendo al comedor. Me senté a escuchar. El generar Kagamine hablaba:

-Escuchad, hoy no tendreis nada que hacer la parte B-. En efecto, esa es mi parte.-Pero, cuando os llamemos por los altavoces, acudir al patio 81.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue andando.

Estuve vagando por los patios, los otros grupos estaban currando como si la vida les fuese en ello…Bueno, la verdad esque les va en ello…

La hora esperada, fui corriendo a la valla.

No habia nadie, pero al rato se acercó mi novia. Sonrió y se sentó.

Lancé mi avión, ella lo recibió. La leyó con su tipico y común sonrojo. Escribió rapidamente la respuesta, pero no se fue.

Abrí el avion de papel.

"_Para mi amado de la valla:_

_¡Me alegro! Ponte de rodillas y extiende las manos. Cierra los ojos, de esta manera podemos estar juntos. Oh, 10… no te preocupes, no te hará falta escaparte, saldrás por que te dejarán. Si, tu eres mi apuesto novio._

_Todo mi universo 3_

_Te amo, te amo. No sabes cuanto te amo. Bastante, bastante._

_Con un besito, tu "pequeña" novia"_

Me puse como ella dijo. Extendí mi brazo, para juntar mi mano con la suya. Cuando las juntamos, pude sentir su calidez y su latir de corazón, igual de rápido que el mio. Bajamos la mano para apoyarla en la valla "sin electricidad". Pero, para nuestra sorpresa, seguía electrificada. La mano me quemaba, nos separamos al instante. Ella parecía dolorida.

Los altavoces emitieron un ruido extraño, la alarma. Tenía que irme al patio nosequé.

-Lo siento… el general Kagamine sospecha algo, mañana hablamos. Te amo.

Ella se sorprendió al oirme, pero creo que no escuchó mi "Te amo", sólo se quedó de piedra con lo del general.

Salí corriendo de allí, y fui al patio ese, siguiendo a mis compañeros, escondiendo mi mano dolorida y chamuscada.

Me senté en el suelo del patio, había una guillotina. Detrás de ella, algunos generales o algo de eso, pero el general Kagamine y sus complices estaban justo detrás mia.

Uno de los generales, tenía agarrado a Gumiya y otro a uno de otra celda…¿¡QUÉ!

¿¡OTRA VEZ GUMIYA!

Pusieron de rodillas a el chico y pasaron la guillotina, decidí no mirar. Cerré los ojos. Los abrí, Gumiya me estaba mirando, sonreía como un niño pequeño. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque por dentro quería llorar.

Le colocaron en la guillotina ya llena de sangre. Gumiya me dio lo que sabia que iba a ser nuestra última mirada. Paració asegurarse de que estaba mirandole, sonrió enseñando los dientes y movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, como diciendo "mira hacia allí". Y le obedecí, mire a la valla. Sonó la caida de la cuchilla…pero…yo seguía mirando a la valla atónito y preocupado…

¿¡QUÉ HACE MI AMADA AHÍ SENTADA, DETRÁS DE LA VALLA, LLORANDO?

…..Capítulo 06#Fin…..

1º: Reviews:

**Liia-P:** Si, y al pobre Len le tiendenuna trampa TTwTT Si, seguramente lo pensó, pero esque si lo hace fusilan a 10 ê,e Puff, pues lo de pronto va a ser dificil u.u lee despues de los reviews u.u

**Eclipse: **Es un amor 3 yo quiero uno . Pues no T.T Yo quiero que viva…tendremos que matar a Shuujin-P por escribir esta historia así…xd ¿Al general Kagamine? Yo tengo ganas de pegarle un tiro! Ù3ú

**Lily-chan: **Jaja, nuestros "turnos" xD y ya sabes, si pasa lo que dijiste, nos fugamos xD

Seguro que lo encuentras Lily-chan! (L)

**Yuume-Sempai: **Me alegro de que te gustase~. Esque len es taaan tieeernoo ~ ^w^ Gracias . Matta ne!

2º: Bueno, lo importante…esque estoy **CASTIGADA, **y me han cambiado los horarios.

No puedo tocar el ordenata de Lunes a Viernes, solo puedo el Fin de semana T.T Y además estoy con los examenes y todo eso u.u¡ Intentaré actualizar lo antes que pueda! Ì.Í

Matta ~ Dejen reviews, nee?


	8. O7 Bye, bye

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 07# ~Bye, bye~ ...

Mire a la valla. Sonó la caida de la cuchilla…pero…yo seguía mirando a la valla atónito y preocupado… ¿¡QUÉ HACE MI AMADA AHÍ SENTADA, DETRÁS DE LA VALLA, LLORANDO?

Me puse a hacerle señas, ella me miraba a mi, pero no hacia nada. Solo derramaba lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. Nadie se había dado cuenta, y pensé que nadie lo notaría, estaban con lo de la guillotina, pero uno de los compinches del General Kagamine la vió.

¿¡Qué hago! ¡Piensa Len, piensa! El compinche se acercó al General Kagamine, y, aunque lo dijo muy bajo, les oí.

-Señor, en la vaya hay una señorita…

El General miró a la valla, este se sorprendió, y mi chica se asustó.

-¿¡Pero qu…!

No le dejé terminar la frase contra mi chica. Me abalancé sobre el, tirandole al suelo.

-¿¡Porqué habeis asesinado a Gumiya, eh! ¿¡Qué había hecho el!

Gumiya era solo una excusa, una excusa para que puedas huir. Ella se levantó, y se fue corriendo. Los compinches me quitaron de encima del General, todos los prisioneros me miraban. Creí que solo iban a mirar, pero se levantaron y presentaron quejas contra lo que acababa de suceder. El general Kagamine estaba enfadado. Nos chilló a todos.

-¡El próximo que se queje sufrirá el mismo destino!

Todos nos sentamos. Mejor no hacerle enfadar. Me alegro de que todos hayan saltado, así no me pasará nada.

Como castigo de nuestra "rebelación", no hubo cena. Me dormí, extrañando a Gumiya. El se merecía vivir…Que asco de vida.

Me desperté. Saqué mis cosas y escribí la respuesta con dificultad, todavía tengo la mano dolorida:

"_Para mi amada de la valla:_

_Perdón por lo de la valla, el General Kagamine me tendió una trampa, debe sospechar algo. Tanto como apuesto…Pero, ¡¿Qué hacias ayer ahí en la valla? Si no hubiese entretenido al General, ¡estarias muerta! No lo vuelvas a hacer. Todo lo eres tú, no quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale? Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y te amaré por siempre._

_Con un beso, tu "apuesto" novio"_

Salí de mi celda, cruzandome con el General, que me lanzó una mirada que daba miedo y me estampó contra la pared, levantando un puño.

-¿¡Que tienes tu que ver c-…!

-¡General Kagamine!

Menos mal, el puño esta a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Le paró otro General de otro grupo.

-No puede pegar a un prisionero sin razones, dejele marchar.

A regañadientes, el General me dejó ir. Fui corriendo al comedor y comí. Hoy, ya que toda la parte B nos quejamos, nos pusieron a limpiar el patio 81 que ensuciaron ayer con nuestros compañeros. Cuando terminé, me fui corriendo a hablar con mi chica.

Llegé, no estaba. Esperé, y apareció una silueta que avanzaba lentamente. Se paró en la valla. Le sonreí, ella me la devolvió. Lancé el avión. Ella lo cogió y sin mirarlo, lo metió en su bolsito. Sacó un avión y me lo lanzó. Me miró. Sus ojos querían llorar.

Leí el avión.

"_Debo irme muy lejos, asique…Adiós. Bye, bye, mi prisionero."_

…..Capítulo 06#Fin…..

1º: Reviews:

**Liia-P:** Ya, son muy bestias -.-¡ Ay! Ojalá (L) Ya, bueno u.u Mi pobres gemelos suelen morir siempre u.u Pero el encuentro del final de Kami Hikokki es tan…(L)! Bueno, pero a mi los examenes me dan igual, prefiero el portatil ^3^

**Sawako: **Claro que no es justo! ¡¿Quien ha sido la estupida que ha escrito la tramp…? Vale, he sido yo T.T Pues sí, y ademas, mi Rin ya se está muriendo :3 Jaja esque los finales son un asco… ¬.¬

**Eclipse: **Si, les fusilaron. Hicieron PUM! Y desaparecieron e.e Jajaja aquí está, pero me gusta dejar intriga~ Graciias!

**Yuume-Sempai: **Gumiya murió…pero antes de hacerlo, vio a la novia de su mejor amigo ^^. ¿Rin? Pues al oir a Len nombrar a su padre, decide seguirle y pues eso es lo que pasa xD

**Liiiily-chan!: **Pues sí, pero ya no estamos en esos tiempos… xD Fugarse! Me encanta la idea ê,e CandyCandy? No, no me la he visto, pero una amiga mia se la ha visto ^^ Jaja te van los malotes xD A mi me vuelven loca los dulces~. Bye, bye!

2º: Ì.Í Me he dejado la cabeza durante la semana para poder subir el capi... Pobre Len… No se merece eso ¬.¬

Matta ~ Dejen reviews, nee?


	9. O8 Sólo me quedan mis lágrimas

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 08# ~Sólo me quedan mis lágrimas~ ...

"_Debo irme muy lejos, asique…Adiós. Bye, bye, mi prisionero."_

Me quedé impactado, ¿y esto? ¿Por…por qué? Tu me miras, me sonries, aunque quieres llorar. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo por siempre te esperaré hasta el día que vuelvas aquí!-te paraste, aunque estabas de espaldas, temblabas un poco, empezabas a llorar.-Guardaré los aviones como si fueran grandes tesoros…¡Asi que nos tenemos que ver de nuevo, vale?

Sonreí, pero quería morirme. Ella giró la cabeza, pero no llegué a verla, la volvió rapidamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba llorando. Siguió alejandose. Supongo que no querrá que la recuerde llorando, si no con una amplia sonrisa.

La miraba con dulzura, pero ya no podía más. Empecé a llorar, apretando el avión con mi puño.

Hasta ahora, había vivido sufriendo…pero, nunca hubo un día…que llorara tanto como hoy. Creía que si estabas conmigo, podríamos transformar en sonrisas cualquier destino…Para mí, mi fururo se iluminó cuando te conocí, aunque no supiera ni tu nombre…

Llamarte, ir detrás de ti… Son mis deseos . Pero … No puedo salir, por eso no puedo hacer nada. Me siento impotente. Guardé este avión en mi bolsillo.

Caminé hacia el comedor para recibir la cena, pero el General Kagamine me paró por el camino.

-¡TÚ!-me empujo contra una pared-¡¿Qué hacias chillando hace un rato, eh? ¿¡Para quién iban esas palabras mocoso! ¡¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando? No te vuelvas a acercar a m…!

Se acercó corriendo uno de sus compinches.

-¡General! ¡General! ¡Han llamado del hospital! ¡Dicen que se está m…!

-¡Cállese, aquí no!-me soltó y se fue corriendo. Supongo que tendrá algun familiar enfermo. No le entendí nada. Me fui a cenar y volví a mi celda.

Me tumbé en el suelo, con los aviones esparcidos. Los abracé fuertemente. Me quedé dormido.

…

Desperté, agarré uno de mis aviones y le abrí:

Abrí el avión de papel.

"_Para mi amado de la valla:_

_Eso es un hecho querido~. ¿En serio? Pues entonces se puede decir que estamos "saliendo", ¿no? Es lo que se suele hacer cuando 2 personas están enamoradas. Si piensas así, entonces yo también dejaré que seas mi todo ._

_Yo tambien te amo, te amo. No sabes cuanto te amo._

_Con un ligero sonrojo, la chica enamorada de la valla"_

Uno de mis aviones favoritos, creo que de haberme visto en un espejo tendría una cara de atontado enamorado… Pero… recordé que no sé cuando volvere a verla, ya que ayer nos despedimos.

Alguien me quitó de mi mano mi avión de papel.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí…?

El General Kagamine me había quitado mi avión.

-¡No, suelte eso!-chillé, intentando quitarselo. Pero sus 2 complices me sujetaron.

Se puso a leerla, su expresión de la cara iba cambiando, cada vez parecía más furioso.

-Ehh, asique este prisionero tiene un lado romantico ¿no…? Pero eso se acabó.

Rompió el avión. Cuando hice eso recordé el momento cuando me lo dio. Antes de mandarmela, ella sonrió levemente. Y cuando empezó a leer, se sonrojó y luego se le subieron los colores cuando estaba lleyendo la parte de mi avión del "_Te amo. Te amo. En verdad te amo." _Ella me respondió con su propia voz, un hermoso _"Yo tambien te amo"_. Los papeles caian por el suelo, me quedé mirandolos. La ira me recorría, los recuerdos me invadían. Con fuerza, me libré de los 2 complices y levanté mi puño para pegar un gran puñetazo al General.

-¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso! ¿¡POR QUÉ!- del puñetazo le tire al suelo. Le agarré de la pechera dispuesto a pegarle otro puñetazo, pero me volvieron a sujetar por detrás-. ¡Eso era todo lo que me quedaba de ella! ¿¡Por qué…!-Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ya había llorado mucho ayer, pero hoy derramaré más lagrimas. El General cambió la cara, y ordenó al otro compinche que me quitase todos los aviones del suelo. Se los llevaron, ya no me queda nada. Nada. Solo sus recuerdos, solo su sonrisa, solo sus sonrojos, solo su leve voz…

Y solo mis lágrimas. El General pareció recordar con dolor algo, y cuando volvió el otro, ordenó otra vez que me llevaran lejos. Fuera de su vista. Ahora mismo, simplemente, "Quiero verte"

…..Capítulo 08#Fin…..

Wooh, creo que escribí más que de costumbre… OwO Ah, y tengo varias excusas para no haberlo subido antes. En un principio, este capi, lo tenía desde el domingo…Porque ya no estoy castigada, pero mientras hablaba con mi amiga Leslie-chan, el ordenador se me quedó pillado y se me borró el capi entero… Y encima no me quería ayudar a hacer la escena de cuando pegaban a mi Len, asique la dejo para el proximo capi -3- . Luego, lo tenía escrito ya el Lunes, pero no lo subí porque me la pasé jugando al Project Diva 2nd … El Martes y el Miercoles me la pasé leyendo una novela de Detective Conan, que estaba super-interesante … El Jueves me lo pasé viciada a Oreimo , me quedaban solo 5 capis y digo… Hoy me la termino… Y ayer estube de cumpleaños en la piscina y en la bolera u.u Asique lo subo hoy xD

**Liia-P:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si ya se separarooon D': Es muy tristee esoo! Gracias !

**Eclipse: **Ya ves , probecillo , le van haciendo un vacío… Si , asqueroso General ¬.¬ jaja no entres en crisis ! (?) Cuidate ;33

**Liiiily-chan!: **Ya bueno , pero mi amiga tan pronto se ve eso como un hentai -.-¡ Jaja los malotes son lo mejor , pero los dulces me matan *.* bye~ me alegro de que te gustase ^^ Jeje . Tu hermana Kisaki-chan.

Matta ~ Dejen reviews, nee?


	10. O9 Me hubiera gustado…

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

...Capítulo 09# ~Me hubiera gustado…~ ...

"En cierta época, en cierto lugar, un prisionero se enanoró a través de la valla.

Fue doloroso, muy doloroso."

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, pasaban las horas. Supongo que ya sería la hora de cenar. Empecé a recordar.

Privado de mi libertad, era perseguido. Entre tú y aquel sucio yo había una diferencia, una gran diferencia. Te escribí una carta y con ella hice un avión de papel para traspasar la pared entre nosotros. Pensé:

"Ve y vuela, ve y vuela"

Sabía muy bien que decirte que algun día saldría libre, era una mentira. Mientras estabas conmigo, creo que cualquier mentira la podría convertirse en la verdad.

"Ven aquí conmigo y hablemos"

Eso pensé decirte, pero de ninguna manera podría hablarte de este sentimiento.

A pesar de eso, el solo hecho de mirarte, me entregaba una tenue felicidad para vivir el mañana.

Pasó el tiempo, todos los días desde entonces, tus aviones de papel fueron mi alegría, mi mayor alegría.

Pero de un día a otro, me mandaste tu último avión.

"Debo irme muy lejos, asique…Adiós . Bye, bye, mi prisionero."

Hasta ahora, había vivido sufriendo. Sin embargo, nunca hubo un día en el que llorara tanto como ayer.

Creía que si estabas conmigo, podríamos transformar en sonrisas cualquier destino…Para mí, mi fururo se iluminó cuando te conocí, aunque no supiera ni tu nombre…

Llamarte, ir detrás de ti… No puedo salir, por eso no puedo hacer nada.

El General Kagamine me quitó mis aviones, me pegaron y me maltrataron al traerme aquí. Rompió mi avión favorito, se los llevó todos.

Entraron en la sala 2 personas con unas máscaras extrañas, me agarró cada una de un brazo y me sacaron de aquella oscura habitación sin ventanas.

Caminé forzado hasta otra sala, más oscura y más pequeña aún que la anterior. Ya no veo la luz, no veo nada. Aunque ahora que tú no estas, nada me ata a este mundo. Cerraron las puertas. No hay luz, esta todo oscuro, se puede ver algo, pero solo distinguir algunos colores.

La sala está llena, hay más gente, unas 12 o 13 personas. Por alguna razón mi corazón está gritando:

"Quiero vivir, aunque sea un poquito más"

Ya no siento nada complicado, simplemente, por ultima vez… _Quiero verte_

-¡Quiero verla!¡Quiero verte!-golpeaba la puerta por la que había entrado-¡Quiero verla por última vez!

Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Sé que los días que pasé contigo no volverán, pero regresan a mi mente continuamente. Las cosas que me fuiste dando, una a una, se convirtieron en mi alimento para vivir.

Junto a aquella hierba, rodeada de oscuridad, brotó una flor única y hermosa. Vivíamos en mundos distintos, y, aun así, estiré mi mano desesperadamente hacia ti.

Del techo empezó a caer agua, quemaba. Quema, quema mucho. Me retorcí por la pared hasta que caí al suelo. Empecé a escupir sangre, golpeaba la pared.

-¡Porfavor!¡Si éste va a ser mi fin, dejadme hablar con ella!

En este estrecho y oscuro cuarto cerrado, solo resuenan esas palabras dolorosas.

Miré a mi derecha. Ví una pequeña luz blanca, un trozo de papel. Recordé que le guardé en mi bolsillo cuando me le diste, no lo saqué de ahí. Es mi unico recuerdo que me queda de ti, el último avión que me diste. Tu avión de papel, con tu adiós doloroso.

Estiré mi mano, logré agarrarlo. Lo apreté contra mi pecho. Caí rendido al suelo. Sigue cayendo agua, una agua extraña.

Me duele el pecho…Me cuesta respirar…Me hubiera gustado…por lo menos…haber sabido…

Tu nombre…

…..Capítulo 09#Fin…..

Fin , se acabó , mi Len murió en una cámara de gas/echan ácido TTwTT Es muy triste que mueran l- … nooo , que Mueraa len así … u.u Bueno , pues sólo me queda el epílogo y fin! T.T

Como ya he terminado esta y no me apetece seguir haciendo de sufrir a mi Len en la de soundless voice, creo que no la voy a seguir y haré la versión de Rin de esta . u.u

Además tambien tengo que ir terminando el fic de "Orange" para el cumple de Lily-chan (. hermanita!) Y tambien en el verano quiero hacer la Saga del Mal , ahora si que si è/é .

**Liia-P: **Jeje eso intento , que le llegue a la gente :')

**Lily-chan/hermanita pervertida: **si , yo tambn hago eso eh hermanita xdd Yoo de dama de honor y te llevo el ramo! è/é tendreis gemelitos kagamine y yo me quedaré con mini-len (?) Yo esque lo asesinaría! PORQUÉ LO MATA! Aunque creo que la culpa la tiene el Shuujin-P , por escribirlo (si eso fuese así tambien tendría yo la culpa por no editarlo aquí…xDD) Sisi, que esperas los capis pero luego no quieres ayudarme y cambias de tema muuu rapido ehh Xd teamo ;33

**Eclipse-san: **Eclipse-san! Ya ves , pobrecillo ToT Jeje no odies al general, odia al Shuujin-P , que el lo escribió (y si eso fuese así, me golpearías a mí…xDD) Un puñetazo fataaal o Pues lo que ha pasado , que le han mandado mataar TTwTT Eso me dolió mucho. Ahora guardo en el Word a cada linea que escribo! è/é

**Yuume-sempai: **Más bien, sólo le quedaba el avión del bolsillo

Matta ~ Dejen reviews, nee?

Espero que les guste el epílogo ;33


	11. Epílogo

**Shuujin (Prisionero)**

~Epílogo~

Desperté. Estaba tumbado en el campo de concentración. Creí que habia muerto, y así era. El cielo era blanco, con algunas luces azules. Sabía que yo ya no existía. Pero ahora estaba en el "paraiso", aunque no me lo esperaba con aspecto de campo de concentración…

Caminé, me fije en todo. Era igual. Miré mi mano, tenía tu avion. Sonreí, fui corriendo a aquel lugar, nuestro lugar.

_Porque estabas tú, siempre pudimos vivir sin olvidar sonreir._

Allí seguía la verja. Me quedé ahí de pie, esperando algo. Un avión venía volando.

-¡Espera!

Era la voz de una chica, una bella voz, su voz. Sonreí, el avión llegó hasta mí, despues desapareció.

_La profunda oscuridad nos separó…_

Ella se paró delante de la verja, estaba sorprendida y cansada.

…_y la profunda oscuridad nos unirá de nuevo._

La verja desapareció, sonreí amablemente. Tu te emocionas, te pones a llorar.

_Nos vemos mañana, en aquel lugar…_

Me acerqué a ti. Ya no hay ninguna barrera. Te sigo amando, tu te amaré.

Te abracé, te sonrojaste. Pensé en la de cosas que no había hecho estando vivo. Pero lo haré ahora, ahora estoy a tu lado.

Te puse frente a mí, sonreiste. Quiero que sigas sonriendo. Por y para siempre.

Te amo. La besé suavemente. Ella se sonrojó bastante, pero me lo correspondió.

Nos separamos, la cogí de la mano. Sonreimos.

-Te amo-me dijo.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Y juntos nos alejamos por la verde pradera, ahora podremos ser felices, mi pequeña chica de la valla.

…Fin…


End file.
